


KaixGaang - Kinktober/Fictober One Shots

by CalicoJack11



Series: Burnt Out - Zuko x OC [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Aftercare, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Begging, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Dubcon Kissing, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fictober, Gen, Humiliation, Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Spit Kink, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, hierophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoJack11/pseuds/CalicoJack11
Summary: One shots of Kai and other Gaang members, as well as minor characters from ATLA. Most of these chapters will be sex scenes/NSFW.Please read the first chapter for the upcoming daily prompts. Consider every chapter to have a TRIGGER WARNING.Original ongoing story - Burnt Out - Zuko x OChttps://archiveofourown.org/works/24604909/chapters/59436916
Relationships: Hakoda (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Jet (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Sokka (Avatar) & Original Character(s), Sokka (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Sokka (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar) & Original Character(s), Zuko (Avatar) & Original Female Character(s), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Burnt Out - Zuko x OC [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959187
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108





	1. Daily Prompts

Day 1 - Mutual Masturbation - "No, come back!"

Day 2 - Daddy Kink/Dirty Talk - "That's the easy part."

Day 3 - Dom&Sub/Mind Control - "You did this?"

Day 4 - Face Sitting - "That didn't stop you before."

Day 5 - Thigh Riding - "Unacceptable, try again."

Day 6 - Edging - "That was impressive."

Day 7 - Spanking - "Yes, I did. What about it?"

Day 8 - Cream Pie - "I'm not doing that again."

Day 9 - Exhibitionism - "Will you look at this?"

Day 10 - Overstimulation/Cock Warming - "All I ever wanted."

Day 11 - Aftercare - "I told you so."

Day 12 - Dubcon/Spit Kink - "Watch me."

Day 13 - Breeding - "I missed this."

Day 14 - Sensory Deprivation - "You better leave now."

Day 15 - Hierophilia/Impact Play - "Not interested, thank you."

Day 16 - Bondage/Face Fucking - "I never wanted anything else."

Day 17 - Knife Play - "Give me a minute or an hour."

Day 18 - Anal Play/Coercion - "You don't see?"

Day 19 - Begging - "I can't do this anymore."

Day 20 - Gagging - "Did I ask?"

Day 21 - Orgasm Denial - "This, this makes it all worth it."

Day 22 - Voyeurism - "And neither should you."

Day 23 - Sadism & Masochism - "Do we have to?"

Day 24 - Threesome/Oral - "Are you kidding me?"

Day 25 - Double Penetration/Pregnancy - "Sometimes you can even see."

Day 26 - Temperature Play - "How about you trust me for once?"

Day 27 - Cuckolding - "Give me that."

Day 28 - Praise Kink - "Do I have to do everything here?"

Day 29 - Noncon/Finger Fucking - "Back up!"

Day 30 - Nipple Play/Servitude - "Just say it."

Day 31 - Wildcard - "I trust you."


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutual Masturbation - "No, come back!"

Kai awoke in a dark room with her mind foggy and neck sore. How long had she been out for? What time was it? It didn't matter. It was late and her muscles hurt from a week of strenuous training.

She threw her legs over the side of the futon in the living room and stood briefly, then bent at the waist, grabbing her ankles to pop out the kinks in her back.

The hardwood floor was freezing cold against her feet as she made her way through the small apartment. Kai couldn't wait to crawl into bed next to Zuko's warm body. He'd hold her from behind and breath warm air down her chill bump embellished spine. Her heart began to beat faster just thinking about it. She got to their bedroom door and pushed it open. 

Only to find Zuko sprawled out on the bed, his shirt crumpled into a heap on the floor and the elastic band of his underwear pulled down beneath his balls. The head of his cock was shiny with precum as he stroked himself slowly. His head was thrown back on the pillow, neck arched as his soft moans broke through the quiet winter night. 

But his face snapped forward when he realized that he was no longer alone, "Shit, Kai, I'm so sor--"

"No, it's my fault, I should've knocked! I didn't mean to.. interrupt." Her face flushed with embarrassment. She quickly stepped out of the door frame, meaning to leave the room.

"No, come back!" Zuko said.

Kai stopped with her hand still clutching the knob. She could barely see him through the grey moonlight, but the sweat on his forehead and neck shimmered.

"You could.. lie down with me." He said.

He heard the clicking of the door shutting behind her and for a moment Zuko believed that she'd left the room without even saying a word. 

But then he felt her foot steps. He heard the creaking of the floor. Zuko sat on the edge of the bed and gripped the base of his cock again, she stood in front of him. He leaned in to kiss her waist and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Undress for me, my love." He said, and his words again emanated in breathy moans.

Kai's fingers moved slowly down the front of her dress, pulling the buttons loose until the garment fell off of her shoulders. Her thumbs pushed beneath the band of her underwear and then fell around her ankles onto the floor. Zuko could smell her arousal. 

"Do you touch yourself when we're apart?" He asked.

"We're apart so often. How do you think I get by?" She replied. They'd explored the option of taking on other lovers, but they were both far too jealous for that to be viable. 

Zuko laid back on the bed, closer to the wall this time, leaving ample space for her next to him. "Show me."

Kai laid down next to him and he pulled her thigh over top his, spreading her legs. Though the light was dim, the open window provided enough moonlight for him to see where her hand was trailing. 

"You don't want to have sex?" She asked, and he shook his head.

"No. I want to see how you fuck yourself when I'm not there to do it for you."

Kai's heart leaped. She loved when he cursed, even if it wasn't directed _at_ her. She leaned her shoulder back against his chest and tilted her knee outward, running her fingers along the inner part of her thigh. When she looked down, she saw Zuko's fist stroking his cock. He squeezed himself harder than she usually did. Her middle finger dipped into her cunt. Already, she was dripping. 

It'd been weeks since she and Zuko had found time to be alone together. Most nights, their bodies ached for each other while they lay in bed alone. Love letters and telegrams could only go so far.

Another finger slipped inside, all the way this time. Her breathing became heavier and she heard a low growl rumble in Zuko's chest. 

"Don't hold in your moans." He said, and wrapped his free arm around her shoulder, tilting her head up to face his, "I wanna hear your sounds, Kai. I miss them almost as much as I do fucking you when I'm away."

Zuko watched her jaw clench and her fingers dig deeper into her pussy. He smiled in the darkness and rubbed the head of his cock. _Fuck_ , did he wish to just turn her over right now.. It'd be easy, she'd let him without objection. But no, he liked knowing that he was the only one she was letting inside of her. He liked watching her push herself to the edge. It pushed him closer, too.

Kai shifted her vision down, she couldn't bare to make eye contact with him anymore. She watched as his calloused fingers rolled over the sensitive skin on his cock. Every now and then, he reached down to fondle his balls. They were swollen with cum, and she wanted it. 

She pulled her fingers forward, rubbing against her g-spot and moaning incessantly until became too much. Zuko felt her thigh begin to shiver against his, and then she backed out. She slipped her fingers out completely and rubbed her clit until her orgasm was at bay again.

" _Shhhit_." Zuko moaned, "Do you always edge?" he asked. 

She nodded and he leaned down to kiss her. Hard. The thought of her playing with herself for hours on end, all to fantasies of what they would do when they were reunited.. it was _a lot_.

"Don't. Not this time." 

They worked themselves into a rhythm. Kai slowly rubbing her g-spot, prolonging her orgasm even though he'd told her not to, and Zuko stroking the length of his cock, massaging his head and then squeezing his balls. 

Kai could feel that familiar bubble building in her lower abdomen. She fucked herself rapidly, pushing a third finger into her cunt as the feeling got stronger. Her chest heaved as angelic moans spilled past her lips. 

"Tell me, Zuko." She pleaded. "I wanna cum, tell me to cum."

It was going to happen either way, but his voice added a cherry on top of an already delicious sundae.

Zuko held her face so she couldn't hide her expressions. "Cum, baby. Show me how you cum when I'm not home." he growled. 

Her hips rolled against the comfort of the mattress. Her beautiful lips parted and sweat dripped between her breasts and she heaved. Her moans grew higher in pitch as her thighs trembled. 

Kai's heavenly face contorted into that of someone engulfed in pure pleasure, and Zuko couldn't take anymore. His fist twisted around his cock as he stroked himself. Her moans filled his senses and he felt the cum pumping out of his balls, spurting onto his stomach. She fought the urge to take over for him as he came, instead settling on watching the fountain that his cock had turned into. 

Slowly, labored breathing replaced their heavy moans. Their bodies steamed with heat against the cold winter air that filled the room. Zuko kissed her again, on the cheek this time, and then on the head. 

He reached down and held her wet, sticky hand in his own, lifting it up to his lips. 

Zuko kissed her fingers, too, tasting her cum and sweat. He'd clean her up completely before they finally settled into their first night together.


	3. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Kink/Dirty Talk - "That's the easy part."

Hakoda sat in the meeting tent fumbling with a roll of gauze after a long day of battle. The wounds didn't ache anymore, not the few he was subjected to, anyways. He rarely saw combat up close these days. No, hand to hand fighting was saved for soldiers and Sergeants.

He was _Commander_ Hakoda now. His fleet had tripled in size since his failed siege on the Fire Nation Capitol. That seemed so long ago. Two years, in fact.

"Need some help?" A feminine voice asked from the front flaps of the tent.

Hakoda cut his eyes up, it was Kai. She was leaned against the wooden post with her arms crossed over her chest, a glass of red wine in one hand.

"It would be much appreciated." He said, and watched her hips sway as she crossed the room.

Kai kneeled in front of his throne — which was merely a wooden chair carved with Water Tribe runes and symbols — and took his hand in hers. She had the makings of a forming bruise on her cheekbone, baby blue and only slightly raised. It was what she deserved for refusing to wear armor.

"Your men fought well today. They're lucky to have such a strong leader." He said.

She scoffed and glanced up at him from her work. "My men have it easy. Yours, on the other hand, are _true_ warriors. Non-benders that go into battle with the Fire Nation willingly —" she shook her head slightly, "it's a death wish. Suicide prolonged. Leading benders? That's the easiest part of this damn war. The knack you have for turning boys into men is what's truly admirable."

"The real death wish is walking onto the battlefield without an ounce of metal for protection." Hakoda said as he tilted her chin up with his uninjured hand, inspecting her face for any more bruises that he might've missed. "I can have your armor custom made, you know. I could forge it myself if you wanted me to."

Kai smiled and her lips were stained red from the wine. "It's the risk factor that's half the fun."

He'd taken her for a wild one from the moment they'd met. She was younger then, but only barely, and just as intoxicatingly beautiful.

Hakoda had kept his distance from Kai in the years following their introduction. Their troops battled together against the enemy often, but that usually didn't require them to be in each other's presence. It wouldn't have now either if she hadn't sought him out. Part of him felt as if being attracted to a woman half his age was disgraceful, like he was somehow dishonoring his late wife.

But it'd been so long since Kya's passing. And here was this girl.. on her knees at his feet. Nursing his wounds and speaking to him so comfortably.

Kai stood and in one motion, straddled the elder's lap. Hakoda was taken aback, too stunned to force her off of him. 

Would he have anyways?

She lifted the chalice to his lips, "Drink. You deserve it."

The wine was too sweet and too dry but he couldn't get enough of it. When she finally pulled the cup away, his lips were stained, too.

"Touch my face." She said, pulling his stiff fingers to her cheek. "The bruise doesn't hurt. Not yet, anyways."

He stroked the skin where blood was pooling beneath. It was hot, but she was so smooth. His thumb grazed over all of her features, the things that'd taken his breath away from the day they met. The scar that cut through her brow, her lightly freckled cheeks, and as her got to her lips, "This is wrong, Kai.." he whispered.

She kissed his thumb, "Haven't you heard the phrase, 'all's fair in love and war'?"

His hand fell to her waist and hers behind his neck as they drew closer. They'd seen plenty of war in the past few years and not nearly enough love. But they'd make up for it tonight.

Hakoda kissed her like he was starved of affection. Her tongue parted his lips and he drank up more wine off of her breath. Kai ran her fingers through his hair, stroking the nape of his neck methodically.

He was growing already. She could feel his cock pressing between her legs, it begged for stimulation that he'd long denied it.

"How long have you been dreaming of this?" She asked, sacrificing much needed breaths of air for conversation.

"Since the day my son introduced us." Hakoda responded. He felt a the blunt pain of shame in his chest after admitting it.

But there was no shame left in him when he felt Kai press her warm sex harder against his straining cock. She rolled her hips against him, moaning softly into his mouth.

"You could've had me then. I would've let you take me in the back of that submarine, if you wante—"

"Trust me, I wanted to." He said while squeezing her hips tighter and forcing her down harder against his cock. " _Fuck_ , did I want to.. but you were too young then."

Kai smiled against his lips. "Hopefully you're not too old now."

"On your knees." Hakoda commanded. She'd only ever heard him order his troops like that and it made her tingle between the thighs. "Bend over."

They didn't have time for foreplay. This had been years in the making. Kai followed his commands and bent over against the cold, hard ground. The wooden floors hurt her knees. Hakoda pushed her dress up over her ass and yanked her panties down around her thighs.

He was just as big as she'd anticipated when he rubbed his cock up her slit. For a moment, she was scared, afraid that his girth would hurt her more than the battle wounds did.

Hakoda's hand stroked the small of her back, holding her in place while he positioned himself against her. "Tell me what you want, girl."

She turned her head over her shoulder and he could see that she was drunk — drunk on lust and a love of war.

"Fuck me, daddy."

His cock throbbed as he pushed into her. He met little resistance as he slid in to the hilt, his balls slapping against her thighs. She cursed like a sailor, digging her nails into the hardwood beneath them.

He pushed into her again, just as hard, and wondered why he'd waited so long to take her pussy as his own. Her warmth surrounded him, she was stretched around his cock.

"Too deep! _Fuck_ , you're so deep.." she whined, reaching her hand back to push against his thighs.

Hakoda grabbed her hand and twisted it behind her back, tightening his grip on her waist. She may have been whining, but the pulsating walls of her cunt told him that this was how she liked it best.

"Say it again." He growled while pounding into her from behind.

"Right there, daddy.." She cried, and her voice brought a smile to his face. "Fuck me right there, just like you should've been all along."

He pulled her back against his chest by her twisted arm. They were both drenched with sweat. His hand moved from her waist to her breasts, holding her against him while he tweaked her stiff nipple. The other pushed itself between her thighs, spreading them further apart while he massaged her clit.

"You better ask before you cum." He whispered low into her ear.

Kai turned her face and kissed along his jaw. The sound of their bodies hitting each other filled the room. His men would be coming back from dinner soon.

"Please.." She said. It was all she could muster as she fought off the wave.

"Please, what?"

He fingered her clit faster, fucked her harder. He was close, too.

"Pleasepleaseplease, can I cum, daddy?!"

Hakoda smiled and pushed her chest back down against the floor. "Cum, dear."


	4. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom&Sub/Mind Control - "You did this?"

Jet laid staring blankly at the ceiling of his treehouse. Oil lanterns lit the place well, giving the room a warm yellow hue that fit the warm summer night nicely.

He'd been sick today; come down with a bug that no one in their tribe of lost children had heard of before. He felt perfectly fine, not so much as a sniffle tickled his nose, but his body was stiff all over. Jet couldn't move a muscle.

Kai sat a basin of water down beside their floor pallet. She rang out a rag and dabbed his forehead with it.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Jet said to her, "I don't even _feel_ sick."

"You are, my love. How else could you explain this?"

He didn't know, but it was nice to have Kai waiting on him like she was.

Their relationship had been tumultuous lately. Jet could tell that she was getting the urge to run again, her feet became antsy when she stayed in one place for too long. She didn't like being told what to do but Jet didn't appreciate being disobeyed. If the other Freedom Fighters heard her mouthing off to him, they'd question his leadership. So usually by the time they ended up retiring for the night, a screaming match broke out the moment they entered their shared treehouse.

Kai would shove Jet and Jet would grab her by the arm to keep her from walking away from him — probably harder than he should've.

But part of him liked the way she screamed in his face. His cock hardened when her palms met his chest and his heart thumped harder when her sultry voice spewed insults at him. In the end, they always ended up having hate sex. Those moments when his hand was wrapped tightly around her throat with her legs bouncing in the air around him is what kept them together.

She undressed him now and rang the rag out over his body, washing the summer sweat off of his skin. Jet wished she'd be this sweet all the time.

"Think you'll be better by tomorrow?" She asked.

"I don't even know why I'm ill and you expect me to put a timeline on my recovery?"

Her eyes rolled. Must he always be so sour?

Jet glanced over her skin. It glowed in the golden light. If this were any other night, he'd be plowing into her already. She'd be shimmering with sweat instead of fire light. Her pouty lips would curve up into a smile as she moaned half formed sentences about how much she hated him.

"Take that off." Jet said, pointing with his eyes at her compression shorts and bandeau.

"Jet, you're sic—"

"I'm not sick, I just can't fucking move for whatever reason."

Kai balled up the rag and dropped it into the basin, splashing water over the edges and onto the floor. His bones and muscles may have been paralyzed, but his blood certainly was not. It flowed vigorously through his veins, rushing below his trousers to his cock. Jet had become long convinced that he'd never get tired of watching her undress. Now was no different; she unraveled her bandeau without haste and slid her shorts over her hips, kicking them off from around her ankles when they fell.

"You used to not be so much of a fucking dick, y'know." She spat under her breath as she kneeled back down beside him.

Jet's cock twitched. Oh, how he wanted to be able to just squeeze her cheeks and dare her to repeat herself. She would, without flinching. That was his favorite part.

"Yeah, well, you used to not be so much of a cunt."

She dragged the rag across the v of his hips. His muscles were taut there, stretched tight thanks to the strain of his shaft. Kai looked away in shame as she slipped her hand beneath the edge of his trousers, through his thick pubic hair, and around his cock.

Jet smiled as his eyes rolled back. He smiled because even with no power left in his body, he still had power over _her_. Her soft hand palmed his member slowly, building him up for what was to come.

"In your mouth, Kai." He said, and normally, he wouldn't have to ask twice. But it was as if he didn't speak at all, Kai made no indication otherwise. "Did you not fucking hear me or are just ignoring me?" He repeated, "I said; In. Your. Mouth."

Kai cut her eyes up at him, they twinkled with enlightenment, "Or what?"

Jet strained to sit up. In his fit of rage he'd forgotten that he was sick, he'd forgotten that his body was betraying him. She laughed at his immobility as she pulled his shorts down to his thighs.

"You're gonna regret this tomorrow, babe." He tried his damndest to sound threatening, but she'd straddled his lap and was rubbing the head of his cock up and down her wet slit, causing his voice to betray him as well, "Fuuckinn'... _shit_.." He moaned.

Kai steadied her hands on his stomach as she slid down on top of him. Even if she _did_ have tomorrow to worry about, his threat was more like a promise to her. She scraped her nails over his ribs while she rode his length fully, lifting her hips until just his head remained inside and then taking him back into the hilt.

She leaned forward, pressing her breasts against his chest and weaved her fingers through his grown out hair. She gripped the locks at his crown, forcing his head back and exposing his neck.

"Don't you dare.." Jet growled, then he felt her huff with laughter against his throat.

She lapped at his skin gently before suckling it. Jet hated having remnants of their relationship on his skin. After all, there were plenty of pretty girls in their collective. On the off chance that he wanted a change of scenery, he couldn't risk being turned down due to some broad's guilty conscience.

Kai pressed her clit against his tuft of hair, riding him slowly while she sucked the blood to the surface of his neck. His angry grunts and groans only turned her on more. She knew that he hated everything she was doing, and he hated himself even more for loving it.

Once she'd done enough damage on his throat, her warm lips kissed up to his ear. "I'm leaving when I'm done, my love."

Again, the urge to snatch her up by the face rushed through him. But he was still under some unknown spell.

"You couldn't leave me, baby, even if you _did_ want to. Now turn around so I can look at that sweet ass while you fuck me."

Kai sat up and continued riding him, harder now, but she didn't make a move to give him what he'd ordered. She was too close to ruin this for herself.

"I am." She said, "You probably can't turn your head to see it, but my bag is already packed in the corner."

Jet watched her hand trail down her body and between her legs, she stroked her clit as she bounced on his cock -- something that he usually did for her. He didn't respond because he knew she wasn't bluffing this time.

"Convenient, isn't it? You coming down with this mysterious illness." Her thighs began to tremble gently from fatigue. "It almost feels like something has your bones wrapped in a straight jacket, right? That's how everyone else describes it."

His breath caught in his chest as he remembered how she'd killed that man last winter. Or to better describe it, how he'd killed _himself_.

" _You_ did this?!" He shouted, "You're _bone bending_ me?!"

Kai bit her lip and she nodded, her head rolled on top of her shoulders as she felt her orgasm building. She squeezed his cock with the walls of her cunt and stroked her clit faster. Jet grit his teeth and fought the urge to moan. All he could move was the very tips of his fingers, which he dug into the sheets beneath them. He was close, too.

She took his cock completely inside of her and opened her eyes as her hips began to twitch. The hopelessness on his face was beautiful, it was something she'd spent hours seeking out before, but he never offered it. She came now to that view, the view of finally having the upper hand on a self proclaimed leader.

She trembled as her orgasm washed over her, and for the first time in ages it wasn't accompanied by profanities and soulful admissions of hate. Just lustful moans and clenched fingers.

Her chest heaved as she came down. When she stood up, her legs were weak. It would be a struggle to travel tonight, but her freedom was worth it.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Jet growled.

Kai pulled back on her underwear and instead of searching for her dress, she pulled Jet's baggy clothes on over her naked body.

"At least fucking finish me off, you bitch!"

She strapped her blades over her shoulders and grabbed her bag, kissing his sweaty forehead as she leaned over his body.

"Finish yourself off, fucker."


	5. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face Sitting

Zuko’s head rolled around on his shoulders, his vision fading in and out with the thumping rhythm of his heartbeat. Sweat drenched his skin, making his knees slide against the silk sheets on his royal bed.

He looked down to see the most beautiful view in all of his kingdom — Kai’s plump, tanned ass bouncing back and forth on his cock. His hand was pressed firmly against her spine, keeping her chest down against the mattress. If he focused his eyes hard enough, he could see the wet spot on the sheets near her mouth. She had a habit of drooling whenever they got going good enough.

“Where d’ya want it, baby?” Zuko asked, his speech slurred from being so drunk in love with this woman.

Kai tossed her loose hair over her shoulder and peeked around to look at him. Her big doe eyes only pushed him closer to the point of no return. If she didn’t say something soon, she’d end up with a pussy full of his cum.

“My ass.” She moaned, “Cover my ass in cum, Zuko.”

He grunted. Hearing her speak with such vulgarity made his cock pulse as cum forced its way up his shaft. He pulled out of her quickly, leaving her feeling empty and unsatisfied, and watched as stream after stream of hot jizz unloaded onto her skin. He’d almost forgotten how hard he’d hit her earlier, but the handprint that was conveniently his size jogged his memory.

He aimed all of his cum there for good measure, maybe it would bring some relief to her spanked-raw skin.

Zuko tossed himself back onto the bed when he was done. The mattress shifted and moved beside him in what he knew was Kai going to the bathroom to clean herself up. She always hated the feeling of dried cum.

The water ran and then stopped and she came back into the room, still naked, still sweaty, and still as fucking delicious looking as ever.

Zuko grabbed her hand as she lifted her knee onto the bed, guiding her closer to him.

“What are you doing?” She asked, little bits of laughter accompanying her voice.

“You haven’t cum yet.” He said while sliding down, away from the headboard, “Your throne awaits, my queen.”

“Do you see these thighs? I’ll smother you in less than a minute!”

Oh, Zuko saw them all right. He reached his hand between them and ran his thumb over her swollen clit, watching as her eyes quickly clouded over again with arousal.

“There are much, much worse ways to die than with your pussy in my face. Now get up here.” He grabbed the inside of her knee, sliding it against the silk until it butted against his cheek. His soft lips brushed her thigh, leaving gentle kisses on her skin as she gave into his coercion.

Kai lifted herself onto the bed and, instead of allowing her to straddle his face on her own time, Zuko decided that she wasn’t moving fast enough. He held her hips and guided her knees to either side of his head, keeping her at a distance while he took the time to get a good look at her.

“Such a pretty pussy.” He mumbled against her inner thigh. His teeth scraped along her sensitive skin and nibbled at her relentlessly.

Zuko drug his nails over her ass, massaging her back side. He used his thumb to spread her pussy lips, “So fuckin’ wet..”, and licked his lips while anticipating his next meal.

Kai trembled as his warm breath hit her cold skin. He practiced fire breathing techniques frequently solely because he knew she liked feeling his warmth on every bit of her. _Every_ bit.

“Quit being a tease.” She told him, and Zuko could hear the smile on her face. He buried his nose against her dark curls, breathing in her earthy musk and sticking his tongue out, lapping at her tongue delicately.

Kai shivered at his brief touch. She considered reaching back and grabbing hold of his hair, forcing his face into her cunt, or maybe lowering herself fully onto his mouth (she really _would_ be smothering him then). But her frustration was relieved by his tongue again.

He flattened his tongue and dragged it against her sensitive clit, massaging her in slow, backward and forward motions like he knew she preferred. Kai huffed and closed her eyes as he moved further down her cunt.

“Fucking delicious.” She heard him whisper to himself before he spent time licking each of her pussy lips. Zuko took them in his mouth and lapped like a hungry kitten between them, allowing his tongue to trail all the way up to her clit again before starting back down.

He pushed the tip of his thumb into her. She was more wet now than she’d been while he was fucking her. And he’d have her on his cock again before the night was over, but for now, he just wanted to taste how horny he made her.

Zuko hooked his thumb inside of her and licked down her length until his tongue met his digit. He slid his tongue inside her cunt beside his thumb, tongue fucking her while her heavy breathing filled their bedroom.

Kai leaned forward and held onto his legs, giving him more intimate access to her. Zuko opened his eyes with his tongue stuffed in her cunt and fell in love with another hole of hers. One that she rarely allowed him access to. He slid his thumb out of her pussy and pressed it against her tight asshole, she gasped and swatted back at him.

With his free hand, Zuko reached up and grabbed her by the wrist. He moaned an, “Uh-huh” against her folds while she whined and refused to loosen up.

“Relax, baby.” He said, taking a breath, “Let me make you feel good.”

His loving coos made Kai’s heart drip. She loosened up, only for him, and gripped the sheets between his legs. With little resistance, Zuko’s thumb pushed past her ring and into her ass, lubed to perfection with the juice from her cunt. He pulled back and then pushed harder, further, until his palm met her skin.

Kai moaned low as she felt him fill her in a different way. Her body tingled with satisfaction and she felt weak under his touch. Zuko wiggled his thumb inside of her, loosening her up for him, and moved his tongue back up to her clit.

He took her bud between his lips and nursed it, sucking on her clit slow and hard. Warm water dripped onto his leg from above. Drool. He knew that she loved being teased, even if she claimed otherwise.

Tiny, bright starbursts obscured Kai’s vision. Her eyes rolled back in her head, hair trailing down her back as Zuko feasted on her pussy. He sucked her clit and lips then drug his tongue down to her hole, tongue-fucking her while he fucked her ass with his thumb. He felt her tightening around his finger and knew that she was drawing close.

“Let me taste you,” he said, abandoning her for only a moment, “I wanna taste your cum.”

Her thighs shivered on either side of his head and he shoved his tongue in her again, hooking his thumb inside her ass while he devoured her.

Kai babbled incompetent sentences of “right there” and “don’t stop” while a wave of both pleasure and relief washed over her. Her eyes squeezed shut and her moans echoed against the vaulted ceiling. And to Zuko’s surprise, she grinded her hips against him, forcing his tongue in and out of her cunt, over her clit, and back through her pussy lips while she came in his mouth.

And when it became too much, she tapped furiously against Zuko’s leg, like tapping out of a wrestling match. “Too much, too much!” she half moaned, half shouted. And he laughed against her skin.

Her body collapsed upside down against his, legs still spread on his chest while the two of them caught her breath. Zuko pulled his thumb out of her ass and it responded with a comically animated _“pop!”_.

He ran his fingers over her lower back and hips while she rested. Her pussy just out of reach from him now. She was still glistening, now with her own cum instead of his.

Zuko felt his cock twitch beneath her.

Round two.


	6. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thigh Riding

Kai curled up against Zuko's chest late in the evening. The long week they'd had was finally winding down into the weekend, but a Fire Lord's work is never truly finished, and Zuko was tired. His muscles ached from training his troops all week long, he'd taken it upon himself instead of finding a new combat master in the wake of the old one's unexpected leave.

_Spirits, one week, and I'm already broken.. How the hell did I used to work th_ _is_ _hard every single day?_ Zuko thought to himself. He'd gotten comfortable in the few years it'd been since replacing his father on the throne. He didn't _have_ to push his body to the limit anymore, and being Fire Lord was more of a tedious job than a strenuous one. He worked out just enough to keep his muscles sharp and well defined, only because he enjoyed it all too much when his other half crawled into bed at night and ran her precise fingers up his arms, across his hard chest, and over his abs.

Just like she was doing now. The silk fabric of Kai's skimpy underwear brushed against Zuko's thigh, cooling his overheated skin. Her thumb pressed against the vein that popped out prominently on his bicep, her fingers traced along his collarbone and drew circles on his pecks.

"You've worked hard this week, Zuko. I'm proud of you."

Oh, did his heart swoon. Kai knew that positive affirmation was Zuko's soft spot, even if he'd never admit to such. But he was so tired. Even the simple act of closing his eyes to relish in her delicate touch seemed like a task in and of itself.

"Not tonight, my love." He said, though he made no physical movement to reject her, "I hurt all over."

Kai kissed the shoulder that she was resting against, her soft lips never failed to bring him comfort, but he could feel that they were pouty now. Zuko looked down to see her bright, doe eyes staring up at him; her bottom lip puckered out like that of a child who was about to burst into tears.

"I don't think I like this work arrangement if it means I have to go without you for a week at a time."

Her sexual frustration brought a smile to Zuko's face. It was nice to know that even after five years together, she still wanted him just as fiercely as she did the day they met. Kai's sex drive was often insatiable, and most days, Zuko's was too. He was perfectly content with being late to a strategy meeting because his girlfriend had taken it upon herself to slip her hand down the front of his robe just before he walked out the door.

But he couldn't have fucked her now, not even if he tried. Zuko's back ached and his biceps throbbed and his calves were threatening to incapacitate him with cramps at any moment. Still, he sat up and tossed his legs over the side of the bed, planting his feet flat on the floor and patted his thigh.

"Com'ere, baby." He said with his sleepy tone of voice that made Kai sink further into a pit of loving aggression. She crawled into his lap, straddling either side of his waist, and draped her arms around the back of his neck. Zuko held her by the small of her back, his fingers resting at the edge of her custom tailored panties.

"What do you want right now?" He asked, his eyes soft but serious. Kai's head cocked to the side with misunderstanding. "Do you want to make love, or do you just want to cum?"

A mischievous smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she realized that, one way or another, she would get what she wanted. She always did. Zuko rarely denied her of anything.

"I'd settle for the latter."

"Of course you will." Zuko's fingers circled the edge of her lingerie, he pressed against her hip bone and scraped his nails over the front of the silk fabric.

He hadn't expected her to enjoy the royal lifestyle as much as she did, and some days she actively _hated_ being waited on hand and foot, but she sure loved the wardrobe designers and personal tailors. She'd taken quite the liking to lingerie in the years since moving into the palace, and Zuko wouldn't dare complain about that.

He felt her body go a little weak when he pressed his palm firmly against her mound. "Is that what you want? You want me to touch you?" He asked, and she helplessly nodded her head in response, as if her orgasm depended solely on him.

Zuko constantly found himself enamored by her beauty. She used to sit in on strategy meetings with him and his generals — and, more often than not, made very helpful contributions to their drafts — but his men too frequently became distracted when she chewed on the end of her pencil or leaned over the board to move tiles into place. And instead of growing jealous or angry at the geezers twice their age, Zuko joined them in their silent daydreams.

He pressed his middle finger against her clit now, the fabric stimulated her perfectly. "Right there?" He asked innocently and she gasped at his touch. Kai's hips twitched and Zuko felt her roll ever so slightly against his lap, forcing her clit to rub up and down his finger.

"Always so eager, so ready to cum for me." He mumbled.

Zuko added a finger, dragging them down the length of her pussy, massaging the entrance of her cunt and counting the seconds that it took the crotch of her panties to become drenched with her sleek juices. He pushed his fingers against her hole, forcing the fabric to enter her around them. Kai's eyes fluttered before she leaned her half naked body against his chest, resting her head against his shoulder.

She cursed into the comfort of his skin. " _Fucking.._ just like that.." Sweet as honey and soft as cotton. Her rough edges had the tendency to smooth out when she was thinking with her cunt. Zuko's cock ached beneath his trousers. He wanted to fuck her — _spirits_ , he wanted to bend her over the bed and plow into her from behind until she left his cock creamy with her cum — but he knew that he'd pushed himself too hard this week. There was no way he'd be able to stay hard tonight. Hell, maybe not for the next _few_ nights.

"Put your leg down, baby." He ordered, tapping on her left thigh. She lowered her bare foot to the ground between his legs and left her other knee beside his hip on the bed. "I'm not fucking you tonight, but you're still gonna cum for me. Understand?"

Kai bit her bottom lip, smiling with satisfaction as she straddled his thigh that hung off the edge of the mattress. Her hand moved between the two of them, hooking just beneath the elastic of her underwear.

"Nuhuh," Zuko said. He caught her by the wrist just as she began sliding them over her hip, "Keep them on. You can explain to the seamstress tomorrow why she has to keep making you new panties every other week."

He guided her hand back to his chest and placed his palm back on her waist, forcing her down against his thigh. Kai's lips parted and a heavenly sound pushed out of her lungs. His stiff muscles combined with the soft material between her legs brushed against her clit perfectly.

Kai moved her body only slightly, taking in the blunt pleasure that his body provided. The stimulation made her feel like an overly hormonal, sex deprived teenager again — the kind she'd been before Zuko walked into her life.

"You're good at this." Zuko whispered low into her ear, she could hear the smirk on his lips, "Have you done this before?"

She huffed a tiny chuckle at the nostalgia, "Not in _years_."

Zuko slipped his fingers beneath her panties and over her ass, he squeezed her fleshy, plump skin over the mental vision of sixteen year old Kai grinding herself to a finish.

"All those strangers' beds you slept in.. Did you do this to their feather pillows?"

Kai could hear the arousal in his hot breath as it hit her ear. He brushed his fingers through her hair, pulling it behind her back so he knew that she'd be able hear him

"I bet you did. I bet you stuffed their pillows between your legs and rode this tight pussy against them until you came on their sheets.. Didn't you?"

She nodded her head on his shoulder wildly, his voice brought goosebumps to the surface of her skin. Kai always loved when he talked dirty to her, and he was so good at it. She sat up, tilting her body back as she dragged her cunt up and down on this thick thigh. Zuko pushed the transparent bra that covered her breasts to the side and took her stiff nipple between his thumb and forefinger, tweaking it more roughly than he usually would.

"I'd kill hoards of men to go back and see that — to see you stripped naked with your hand shoved between your thighs, face down against the bed to muffle your moans. Did you fuck yourself harder, knowing that your hosts probably listened to you cum? A few of them had to have heard you. Hell, even with my fingers down your throat, everyone in this palace knows when you cum. Of course the villagers in those three bedroom homes heard you."

He pinched her nipple harder as he spoke and refused to move his amber eyes away from hers. Zuko's words made her drip. She grinded harder against him, faster, and he could feel her warmth against his thigh. Her whimpers and whines were so cute.

"Does that feel good, baby? You're gonna cum for me, aren't you?"

Kai couldn't find the breath to speak. Her skin had reddened to nearly the same shade as her lingerie ( _everything_ was crimson in the Fire Nation). She nodded her head and held tighter onto his shoulders. Zuko grabbed her by the back of her neck, bringing her forehead to his as she rocked her pussy back and forth.

"I better not catch you doing this against _my_ pillows, Kai. And if I do, you better not even _think_ about stopping." His voice was gruff and demanding as he growled in her face. "Now cum for me, darling. Cum in your panties."

Her love drunk eyes rolled and her legs went stiff. Zuko felt the sharp pain of her nails digging into his shoulders, he'd wash dried blood off of his skin in the morning, but the view was worth it. Kai spewed moans and whimpers that would've brought the Gods to their knees. Her knees squeezed together against him as she came.

"Just like that, baby." He cooed, holding her face in his palm. Zuko ran his thumb over her bottom lip as she came undone.

Her hips jerked against him a few more times before she went limp against him. Zuko embraced her in his arms, pulling her spent body against his sore chest while she recuperated.

"You're so good, you know that? You're such a good girl." He pulled her to the top of the bed with him and draped the sheet over their bodies. He still hurt all over, but at least now she hurt, too. "Sleep, baby. Because tomorrow, I'm not letting you."


	7. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edging

The Southern Water tribe was one of the coldest places in the world. It stayed in a state of harsh winter nearly year round and, in an earth benders opinion, may as well have been Hell frozen over.

Or at least that’s how Kai felt. She hated her visits to the South Pole. She hated the long, tedious journey. She hated the traditional cuisine they insisted on feeding her. And she hated that, no matter how many layers she packed on, she could still feel the chill of ice in her very bones. It made her ache for her entire stay.

But, oh, she loved Sokka. The pain that grew in her chest after months of being away from him was far worse than the few weeks of frozen blood that she experienced while there. So she made the journey, and she layered on pounds of fur, and she toughened it out.

Kai lay wrapped in blankets now surrounded by walls made of ice. She had her hood pulled over her head, two pairs of long johns on beneath Sokka’s polar bear skin trousers, and a thick sweater Katara had knitted for her after her first few visits. She’d pulled the hood over her mouth and nose in hopes that her breath would warm her, but it was no use.

Sokka came in quietly, assuming his visitor to be asleep by now. His fleet meeting had run over by close to two hours, thanks to a handle of baijiu that one of his men had brought with them.

“Finally!” Kai whispered, and fog seeped out from beneath her hood. “Please hurry, I’m s-so co-oold.”

Her teeth chattered as she spoke and when her hood slipped down, Sokka could see that the tip of her nose was pale compared to either of them. He swayed tipsily in the doorway, steadying himself against the wall before tugging his shirt one-handed over his head.

“How does this not kill you?!” She said.

“It does if you don’t know how to build a fire, dummy. I left plenty of wood for you to burn.”

“I am frozen solid, Sokka! I couldn’t earth bend right now even if there was any earth to bend, but you expect me to build a fire?!” She sat up in bed and it hurt, like her bones were made of icicles and they shattered beneath her skin.

Sokka smirked through the darkness. Her body may have been frozen, but her spirit was just as fiery as it’d been when they were teenagers. He grabbed a couple of logs and tossed them lazily into the hearth, then held a match to their corner until they caught. He was thankful that he’d doused them in penguin seal oil, they’d ignite quickly and burn bright until morning.

“Come here.” He said, and sat down on the fur rug between his bed and the fireplace, “Let’s get you warmed up.”

Kai scrambled off of the bed as quickly as she could (which wasn’t quickly at all), and crawled into Sokka’s lap in front of the flames. She sniffled against his neck, burying her nose in his skin, begging for his natural warmth. Sokka breathed her in deep. She always smelled faintly like a dewy spring morning. It made him miss the Earth Kingdom. And on the days when his snowy home warmed up enough for grass to thaw in the valley, the smell of the air alone reminded him of her — of when they belonged exclusively to each other.

“I miss you so much when you’re away. I hope you know that.” Sokka whispered to her. His large hands ran over the layers of clothes she had on and he was disappointed to find that he couldn’t feel her body from above them.

“You’ve always got a home with me in Ba Sing Se, if you ever finally decide to leave this frozen wasteland.”

Sokka paid no attention to her insult. He could feel that her nose was warming up along with the rest of her, her breath no longer revealed itself in the form of thick fog. He pawed at the buttons of her jacket. “You’re wearing too much, Kai. You’ll warm up quicker if you undress.”

Kai shrugged the jacket off her shoulders and tossed it onto the bed. He could at least see her form now. Sokka pulled her back to his chest, wrapping his lanky arms around her waist and tracing where he knew her spine to be. Even though he still couldn’t feel her vertebrae, he’d memorized every inch of her by now.

Kai pressed her cool lips to his hot skin for relief, as she told herself, kissing him gently. He crooked his head to the side and closed his eyes.

He’d missed her touch.

Her tongue slithered against his neck, leaving a trail of warm saliva that quickly chilled. She sucked on the vein that protruded from his throat, feeling his rapid heartbeat.

“This..” He pulled her sweater up over her hips and the drawstring of the trousers loose, “Too many clothes.”

Kai stood from his lap and slipped off the sweater and pants, along with one layer of long johns for good measure. She could see through the light of the flames that he’d already pitched a tent in his snow pants, she just hadn’t been able to feel it through the layers.

Sokka kicked off his boots as she took her place back on his lap. He pulled her face to his this time, kissing her firmly as they leaned back against the footboard.

She tasted the alcohol on his breath. It melted onto her tongue and slid down her throat.

“You’re drunk.” She whispered into his mouth.

“Mhm.” Sokka nodded, “A little.” He pinched her ass, causing her to shudder but also smile against him.

Kai felt him getting stiffer. She was happy that he’d taken it upon himself to get drunk. They’d learned some years ago after a night out in the Fire Nation that Sokka, when inebriated, became an unfortunate victim of “whiskey dick”.

Unfortunate to whom, she wasn’t sure, but it certainly wasn’t her. He could fuck for hours after he got a few drinks in him, his cock never losing any bit of its girth or stiffness.

Sokka’s hand trailed down from her face to her collar. He dipped his fingers under the neck of her jumpsuit, the first few buttons popping loose in the process.

“Let me guess, too many clothes?” She asked, and he smiled knowingly. Kai slipped out of her jumpsuit, leaving her bare chested in just her underwear. He was right, it was warmer this way. “Well now I’m terribly underdressed compared to you.”

Sokka pulled loose his snow pants and kicked them to the side. She’d always loved his tendency of wearing underwear that was just a bit too tight. It gives me extra support! He’d recite when she teased him about it. Kai didn’t give a shit about the amount of support he received, she just liked seeing the way his toned thighs strained against the tight leg holes.

“Come’re, baby.” His words were slurry as he grabbed his cock through his underwear, readjusting himself.

Kai sunk back into him and he engulfed her body with his own, cradling her in his lap. Sokka pulled her braid loose and ran his fingers through her hair as she sucked the liquor off of his tongue.

He cupped her breast in his hand, running his thumb over her nipples and rolling them between his fingers, massaging her chest slowly but firmly. Kai squirmed in his lap.

“Remember when we were teenagers —“ Kai said to him as she traced the lines of his abs, “we’d sneak into each other’s rooms or sleeping bags after the gang was asleep.”

“Mmhm,” Sokka half moaned, half laughed into her mouth. “I’d have to put my hand over your mouth to keep you quiet.”

She rolled her ass against his cock and melted when he bit her lip. Sokka’d gotten comfortable in the years since the war had ended. He was still the warm, sweet lap dog that he’d always been.. but was also no longer afraid to take control of Kai. It was necessary with their conflicting personalities.

“My pullout game’s gotten better since our first night together, y’know.”

“Yeah?” She slipped her hand just beneath the band of his underwear, brushing the head of his cock with her thumb. “Prove it.”

The freshly trimmed hair at the base of Sokka’s neck stood on end. Her voice still had a way of making him queasy with love. He guided her onto her back, still massing his palms over her naked torso. The fire light made her olive skin glow with warmth.

He cursed to himself, “Fuck…”, as he looked upon her body. Shadows accentuated her curves and the yellow hue in the room made her eyes glow almost animalistically. “You get more beautiful every time I see you.”

Kai shimmied his shorts over his hips with her thighs and he fell on top of her, lining kisses over the curve of her neck and peaks of her breasts. He nibbled on the skin leading down to her underwear, leaving barely noticeable love bites on her hips and stomach.

Sokka rested his head on her left thigh, crooking her right knee over his shoulder. He kissed her cotton panties just above her clit.

“One day —“ He hooked his thick finger inside her underwear and tugged them to the side. “you’re gonna get tired of coming and going.” He brushed through her sleekness, gently dragging his thumb over her sensitive clit. “One day it’s gonna hurt too much for you to leave. And I’m gonna do this to you that night, and every night after.”

His striking blue eyes peered up her body and met hers as he flattened his tongue, dragging it slowly up her clit. Kai’s head rolled back at his first touch, the fur rug beneath them only added to the sense of pure pleasure that filled the room.

Sokka feasted on her core. He dipped his tongue inside of her and rolled it over her folds, pressing his palm firmly against her stomach to keep her from squirming too much. It was when he took her clit between his lips and sucked on it slowly, dragging it along his teeth that she felt that familiar sensation fill her stomach and radiate down her thighs.

She’d thrown her arm over her eyes to hide the embarrassing faces she made. “Like that.. just like that.” She gasped with her hand balled up into a fist in his hair, holding his face against her cunt.

And then he was missing from her. It was like her visit was already over and she was headed back to the Earth Kingdom, only somehow much worse. She leaned up on her elbows, hair already askew, and searched for him in the room.

He’d barely moved at all. Sokka’d sat up between her legs and was stroking his cock in long, drawn out movements.

“Not yet.” He said, followed by, “Turn around.”

Kai moved onto her stomach, eyes staring into the flames as Sokka grabbed her by the waist, hoisting her lower half into the air. He kicked her thighs apart with his knees and ran his cock through her slippery lips a few times.

She wasn’t sure that she’d ever had him like this before, but when he slid inside of her, she didn’t know how she’d been living without it.

Sokka cursed under his breath as he bottomed out. Kai’s toes curled at the feeling of having him so deep. He stayed like that for a moment, hips pressed firmly against her ass, and leaned over with her. His palm ran up her spine and he planted loving kisses across her shoulder blades.

“How’s that feel?” He whispered into her ear, sounding gruff and in control.

She wasn’t aware until then that she’d been holding her breath, but when she exhaled, the moans that followed brought a satisfied smile to Sokka’s face. Kai nodded because it was all she could do. He pulled out and then bottomed out in the furthest depths of her again, fucking her harder with every thrust.

“Sokka…” She gasped, “I can’t, _IcantIcantIcant_..”

He held his palm at the center of her back, keeping her chest pressed against the ground. The walls of her cunt squeezed him for all he was worth. And it felt perfect, he dreamed about these moments when they were apart, but he wasn’t ready for her to cum just yet.

“Don’t, Kai.” He commanded, and the authority in his voice couldn’t be ignored.

Kai bit her lip and gripped the rug as his hips relentlessly met her ass with deep, hard thrusts; each one sending intense shock waves through her body.

“Just ride it out, baby. Enjoy it for a minute.”

He slowed down to an excruciating pace that kept her teetering right on the edge of insanity. It was so much, the feeling of his cock stretching her to her limits while his meaty fingers stroked her skin. Sokka wrapped his hand around her hip and played with her dark curls, tugging on them and letting his thumb brush against her clit.

Kai felt as if a beehive had been unleashed inside her body. She tingled all over. Her fingers felt shaky and if she tried to open her eyes, rainbow starbursts clouded her vision. It wasn’t too much, but it wasn’t enough either. And somehow, both the best and worst part was the fact that he controlled all of it, all of her, at least in that moment. He kept her on edge by dragging his cock out of her slowly and grinding against her when he pushed back in.

“Don’t.. don’t let go yet, Kai.” He panted, and she could tell that he was doing to himself the same thing he was doing to her. Pushing himself to the edge of a cliff and then backing away from it slowly, over and over again. “Fffucking hell, you feel so good..”

Sokka held his entire length inside of her and she felt so full. She milked his shift, squeezing the walls of her pussy and listening to his soft moans and coos.

“Do you wanna cum, babe?” He asked.

Kai could barely shake her head, but she managed.

“You can.” He said, slowly pulling out and then back in. “You can cum for me.”

In an instant, she felt all of the air leave her lungs as her body writhed beneath him. Sokka held onto her waist, never letting up his thrusts as she came undone. He threw his head back and enjoyed the sensation of her pussy milking him.

Sokka’d learned over time when she’d had enough. She reached back and tapped her hand against his legs rapidly while her legs shivered.

“You sure? You don’t want anymore?” He said, teasing.

Kai smiled over her shoulder, and he fell in love with her for a second time.

She looked too beautiful for words when her skin was damp and her hair loose, her eyes a little sleepy.

Sokka pulled out of her abruptly. “Get on your knees.”

Despite her aching body, she lifted herself up to her knees and held open her mouth. Sokka stood up, pumping his cock in his fist in front of her.

He stroked her cheek with his thumb while his cum spilled onto her tongue. There was so. Much. And when his balls were empty, she swallowed it, grimacing at the salty aftertaste. 

“You were right, your pullout game has improved.”


	8. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spanking

“You’ll stop running if you know what’s good for you, Kai!”

Jet’s voice echoed through the forest as if he was the only thing in it. Limbs cracked and fell to the ground far below him as he swung from tree to tree on his hooks. He’d fallen far behind the girl he’d taken chase after. Her bare feet were like the talons of an owl, molding to fit whatever earthy surface they landed on.

“I’m not running,  _ idiot _ , you’re just slow!” Kai spat back. But she  _ was _ running.

She’d taken off after watching a fury ignite behind Jet’s muddy eyes. They were having a family meeting when it happened, them and all the other Freedom Fighters. Only it didn’t seem her opinion was really being valued much during the debate over what to do with their captured prisoner. And being second in command, that just didn’t sit well with her.

Jet wanted to kill the poor guy. Set him on fire so he could burn like his family’s village did when he was a child. But the captive didn’t do anything at all. They’d merely caught him in an animal trap in the middle of the woods. That didn’t seem like means for murder to Kai, and she told him that — plus some.

Jet didn’t take lightly to being compared to the maniacal Fire Lord, but that’s exactly what he’d been called. And that’s when their heated argument began, right in front of all the displaced boys and girls that they’d taken under their wing. And it ended with her knocking him off his feet, bruising his ego as his ass hit the ground.

“You’re gonna pay for that.” He’d growled before taking off after her.

And now here they were. This was almost their nightly routine most days. A form of foreplay, really.

Kai’s foot landed on the platform of their shared treehouse and when she entered through the door, she kicked it shut behind her. It slammed in Jet’s face and then against the wall as he hurried inside behind her.

Her long, loosely flowing braid betrayed her. Jet gripped it at the base (he didn’t  _ actually  _ want to hurt her, and she stopped moving instantly. She’d learned how painful gravity can be from her father too many years ago. 

Jet’s hand met her shoulder blade and shoved her against the wall, her face meeting the cool wood. 

“Have I not shown you enough what happens when you try to make a fool out of me in front of the tribe?!” His lips were pressed firmly against her ear. Kai could hear his teeth grinding to dust as he spoke.

“You called a  _ family meeting _ , Jet. If you just wanted us to listen while you went on a rampant monologue, you should’ve said so.” Her voice was hoarse and breathy with her lungs constricted. She wondered briefly which parts of her would be tender come daylight.

Jet’s hand remained pressed against her back, the other now trailing down her spine. He pawed at her hips upon meeting them and her dress brushed against her calves as it shifted upwards.

“I swear, you do this shit on purpose—” He said, mostly to himself, “piss me off. Every fucking night, it’s gotta be something with you.”

Kai didn’t respond immediately . She’d be lying if she said that the anger that grew in his eyes when she mouthed off or questioned his authority didn’t excite her a little. 

“Yet, for some reason, you still keep me around.”

Relief came to her like a sip of cool water. She could breathe again. And she sucked in deep as her lips turned up into a satisfied smirk. The bed creaked behind her as weight was put just on the edge.

“I’ll give you my hand this time. You’ve had enough switches lately.” Jet said, calmly now. Kai turned to look at him but didn’t move a muscle. “Come on, baby. Don’t make me force you over my knee again.”

She stepped lightly across the room, unbuttoning her dress in the process and letting it fall behind her.

The worst part about being punished was always Jet’s knees. Kai hated how bony they were. They dug into her ribs when she bent over his lap, just like they were now.

“Being good won’t save you now, the damage is already done.” He said as he stroked her back side. The calm before the storm. Jet’s long, thin fingers stroked her skin delicately and it felt nice; almost soothing. She could’ve fallen asleep if her muscles weren’t so tense from anticipation.

He pressed his forearm against the back of her knees so she couldn’t move and in one quick motion, his other hand swatted at the plump skin of her ass.

Kai flinched even though it didn’t hurt. It was more like a quick sting from a bee, short and sweet. 

He stroked the spot with his thumb briefly, and then came another swat. Harder this time. More firm with a closed palm. Her breath caught in her throat and they both gasped. 

Jet could pretend all he wanted that he only did this to punish her, but she knew that he was really just indulging in his own dark fantasies. She could feel his half hard cock pressing against her hip. 

“Harder?” He asked, and for once he sounded sweet. He sounded like the guy she’d met long ago that seldom existed now. She nodded with her face against the mattress.

His hand came down firmly on her cheek. The smacking sound of skin against skin pierced through the quiet room and he held her ass in his palm afterward, nursing the wound that he’d created.

Two more smacks and her back side began to burn. Jet had killer aim, he’d hit the same spot precisely each time. There was bound to be a bright red handprint there already. Kai felt his fingers tickle over the small of her back to the other side of her ass, he played out the same scenario again. Two stinging swats followed by three heavy handed smacks. 

Jet’s hips grinded up against her slightly, begging for stimulation as he rubbed his cock against the rough interior of his pants. She’d felt the escalation in his heartbeat, could nearly hear the rushing of his blood. 

He smacked her again and his hand landed on her upper thigh, on the tender skin where Kai’s leg met her ass. She cried out in pain and Jet pressed his forearm harder against the back of her knees.

“Shhhh…” He cooed, massaging her raw skin, “Shush, baby. You know it’s worse when you pitch a fit.”

Kai bit down on her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut. His force came down again and again, increasingly harder each time. She felt the stinging pain of salty tears welling up in her eyes. 

And she also felt his cock — rock hard and throbbing beneath her. Kai couldn’t remember him getting this turned on from spanking her before. He thrust up against her hip again and a moan followed. 

Another smack. Another thrust. Another moan.

“Are you gonna be good from now on?” He asked.

Kai felt his rich chocolate eyes staring at her from above. She lifted her head up only slightly, enough for him to hear her.

“No.”

His palm came down on her ass harder than it ever had before, and he panted as if he’d just ran a marathon. Warmth spread from Kai’s hip across her stomach as he squeezed and clawed at her raw skin. 

She hid her smile against the mattress until he was finished, and then he folded her body up in her arms and held her until the fog of arousal passed over him.

“Why is it so hard for you to just behave?” He asked with his chin resting on top of her head.

“You’re much more fun when I don’t.”


	9. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creampie

Jet moved like choppy ocean waves between Kai’s thighs. His fingers wrapped tightly around the back of her knees, holding her legs against the bed that he was fucking her into. Kai’s arms were thrown over her head, grasping desperately for the wall, a pillow, anything that her shaky fingers could find.

“Is that good?” He asks, and if it’d come from anyone else’s lungs, Kai may have just exploded from the overflow of love. But Jet’s voice was cocky, his ego ate up her heavy moans and he got even harder off of mocking her for enjoying this so much.

But, _fuck_ , did Kai love when he spoke to her. And if she was sweet to him, if she stroked his ego just right, he wouldn’t shut up.

“ _Ffffuck_ , so fucking tight…” He moaned, eyes rolling back for a moment while he held his lap against her. “I wear this pussy out every night, and you always feel like the first time I had you.”

Jet’s hair scratched against her sensitive clit, sending shocks of both pain and pleasure through her body. Kai reached for his hips, digging her nails into his skin, begging for more.

“Jet… baby…”

He bottomed out inside of her and grunted. “Fucking love when you moan my name.”

Kai could feel his cock in her stomach. She was sure that if she just pressed her fingers below her bellybutton, she’d be able to rub the head of his cock from the outside. The thought of doing so set her nerves aflame, and she would’ve if she weren’t already clinging desperately to the cliff that was her orgasm.

“You wanna cum? Is that what you were gonna ask for?” She nodded desperately and he leaned in closer, “Beg for it, sweetheart. Ask nicely like a good girl.”

Her heart fluttered as she spoke, “ _Please_ , Jet, _pleasepleasefuckingplease_ let me cum.” She whined.

Kai looked down at his hips falling rapidly between her thighs. She watched his cock pound into her mercilessly.

“So pretty when you’re playing the role of a whore.” He says, uncharacteristically soft for the disgusting words he was speaking. “You can cum, baby. Go ahead, cum on my cock.”

Jet pushed himself all the way inside of her again, grinding his pubes against her clit and rubbing his swollen cock head against her cervix. Kai’s nails ripped at the wall above her. She came, arching her back and rolling her eyes and spewing profanities that would’ve made Lucifer blush.

“Let me cum inside you, Kai.” Jet asked, brushing her damp hair out of her face.

It was a terrible idea. Kai knew that. But his voice often sounded like gold when he was coaxing orgasms out of her. And such depravity only made her orgasm more intense.

“Please, baby? I wanna fill your pussy up with my cum. You know you love when I spill inside you.”

Without much thought at all, Kai’s head rolled back against the pillow. She squeezed the walls of her cunt around his shaft, milking him of the cum he was going on about.

Jet fucked her through her orgasm. He held her knees so tightly against the bed that he knew she’d have bruises the size of his fingers in the morning. And with the slightest tilt of his hips —

Jet moaned into the heavy atmosphere that filled the room. His cock throbbed as he pushed his cum inside her, spewing ropes and then pushing it deeper with every thrust. Kai felt his warmth spreading. She felt it seeping out between her legs and around his cock.

He stayed in her for a few moments after all of his cum was spent, catching his breath and softening. Jet massaged her sweaty torso with his long fingers. He was content knowing that just a few inches below them sat her cum covered insides.

“We seriously gotta stop doing that.” Kai said as she came back to her senses.

Jet smiled. He leaned down and kissed her cheek before slipping out of her. “All you have to do is tell me no.”

He dipped two rags into a basin of water, tossing one to her and cleaning himself up with the other.

“Right. Because I have such a good track record of doing _that_.”


	10. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exhibitionism

Kai’s back hit the wall, jarring her. It hurt, but it was the pain of passion. Her hands were stuffed into Zuko’s hair, pulling his traditional top knot loose, while his roamed over parts of her body that he hadn’t touched in weeks. 

“How long are you home for?” He asked against her mouth without ever pulling his lips off of hers.

“Just a few hours. I have a meeting with Master Piandao at noon.”

Zuko bit her lip hard out of frustration, mostly of the sexual sort. He dropped his robe but there were too many layers of armor, too many buttons and fabrics beneath that for him to bother with.

“We don’t have much time then.” He said, popping open the top few buttons of her tunic. He slipped his hand into her shirt and rolled her sensitive nipple between his fingers, pawing at her breasts.

Kai moaned into him, going weak against his touch as he pressed his stiff cock against her hip, grinding her between his body and the wall. She yelped as he leaned down, palm digging into the back of her thigh, and picked her up.

Laughter erupted from her lungs and it was music to Zuko’s ears; like fresh dew on the ground in the springtime. He dropped her on the bed, _their_ bed, and his cock ached as he looked down at her enticing smile.

“Miss me that much?” Kai asked, sitting up to meet his lips again as he lay overtop over.

“Always.” He said. The feeling of both overwhelming love and a tiny bit of heartbreak filled him simultaneously. Heartbreak because their lives weren’t simple, and she had to leave him so often to serve her nation while he led his — but satisfied over the simple fact that he knew she’d be back. She always came back.

On days like this when she popped into town without notice, oh, they were the biggest treat for them both. Zuko enjoyed his otherwise mundane schedule being interrupted by her presence and Kai loved watching his eyes light up when she waltzed into some dreary meeting of his.

Though those days didn’t leave much spare time for anything at all, so they made the most of their tight schedules.

“Turn over.” Zuko growled into her ear as he let her neck free from his teeth.

He didn’t give Kai the chance to follow orders on her own. His needy hands were gripping her waist and rolling her onto her stomach before she could make a single move. Kai didn’t object, nor did she resist when he pulled her up to her knees along with him, pressing his lap firmly against her ass. 

Zuko’s nails scraped against her skin as he yanked her tights down to her thighs. She sighed as two of his fingers slipped into her from behind.

“Feels like you might’ve missed me quite a bit, too.” Kai could hear the smirk that wasn’t visible to her.

He pushed his fingers in and out of her sopping cunt with ease. She must’ve been thinking about this on her journey over. Kai indulged for a moment, taking in the romanticism the foreplay provided, but swatted his hand away when it’d gone on for long enough.

“You said it yourself, we don’t have much time!”

Zuko kissed the scars that decorated her shoulders as he undid his black leather belt. He pressed his palm against the center of her back as he lined his cock up against her entrance.

“Always so eager.” He whispered, and pushed his full length into the depths of her gut. 

Kai cursed into the mattress as he filled her up. The bed creaked softly beneath them as he pulled out of her and then bottomed out again, fingers digging into her hips just hard enough to ensure she’d have bruises come tomorrow.

“So deep...” She gasped. It felt like he was hitting her intestines, but with her legs pressed together, his shaft brushed against her clit so nicely that the pain was worth it.

Zuko held her like that, one hand in the center of the back and the other squeezing her waist while he fucked her into oblivion. Every bit of him filled her senses, even his low grunts and gasps for breath.

Kai’s head lifted off of the bed when she sensed something in the corridor.

“Wait.. Stop..” She said, and even that came out in the form of sweet moans.

Zuko slowed down only for a moment, but he didn’t stop. His shaft dragged in and out of her, nudging her cervix gently every time his hips met her ass. “What is it?” He asked.

She could feel the clicking of steel toed boots against iron floors. Multiple of them, three or so.

“Someone’s coming.”

“It better be you.” He growled, picking up speed again. “Unless you feel like putting on a show, of course.”

She smiled over his cheekiness and Zuko wrapped her hair around his fist, pulling her up to meet his chest. His hot breath hit her ear, causing her flesh to shrivel into goose skin, and his hand pushed its way back inside her shirt, tweaking her nipple.

Kai would’ve liked to curse. She would’ve loved to express her gratitude verbally in any way at all, but words seemed foreign to her as he fucked her mercilessly from behind.

“Cum, baby. I’m only holding out for you.”

Zuko whispered obscenities into her ear, describing how horribly he missed her when she was gone. For a moment she thought they were seventeen again and he was pissed off at the world, taking it out on her in the most brutal way he saw fit.

“I’m not stopping until you soak my cock with your cum. I don’t give a shit how many of those old fucks barge in here, they can watch for all I fucking care.”

She pushed back against him, grinding her cunt against him while he was deep inside of her. His chuckle tickled her neck.

“You like that? You want them to see their future queen getting her pussy filled?” He drank up her desperate whimpers. “Fine by me, baby. When they come in, I’ll just tell them to pull up a chair.”

Zuko shoved his hand between her thighs, he stroked her clit while pulling out of her slowly and then pushing back into the hilt. Kai’s legs began to quiver as he pushed over the edge.

She whimpered the words “right there” in rapid succession, begging him not to stop as the footsteps got closer.

“Good girl,” He cooed. Surely the sound of his balls smacking loudly against her ass could be heard from the hallway. “Cum for me, baby, before everyone sees you.”

Her orgasm washed over her with so much intensity that she went silent. Her hips jerked and the walls of her cunt squeezed Zuko’s cock until even he couldn’t take it anymore.

He pulled out of her and stroked his cock twice, shooting into the crotch of her panties while she recuperated.

The men were just outside the door now. Kai’s legs wobbled as she frantically pulled her tights back over her hips and buttoned her shirt. Zuko stuffed his softening dick back into his pants and fixed his belt, sprinting to grab his robe off of the floor.

They barged in without knocking, like always. And when they saw the pair straightening out their hair, the four old men turned a deeper shade of beet red than Kai or Zuko had been only moments before.

“My apologies, Fire Lord Zuko. Were we interrupting something?” One of them asked after clearing his throat.

“Of course not.” Zuko boomed, his voice back to that of an iron fisted leader. “I was just asking your future Fire Lady when she’d be home again.”

He turned to Kai and cocked an eyebrow.

“I’ll be back on Saturday morning for a full month, my love.”

Zuko grinned ear to ear. She hadn’t bothered telling him _that_ before the two of them had snuck off together.

“Sages, any business you have with me, it needs to be brought to my attention this week.” He kissed Kai on the temple, something he didn’t usually do in front of the elders, “My fiancé is a busy woman. I’ll be giving her my full attention for the month of May.”

Kai dismissed herself and trotted out of the palace. She’d make it to her twelve o’clock meeting, but not with enough time clean the cum off of her underwear.


	11. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overstimulation

Kai laid between Zuko’s legs in bed. Her dress was unbuttoned completely, hanging halfway down her shoulders; her loose braid leaving stray hairs to halo her face through the dim candlelight. She had a vice grip on his cock, stroking him slowly as his hips jerked beneath her. His hot cum spilled over her fingers, mixing with her spit and allowing her hand to slide more freely.

Zuko’s short, sharp breaths made Kai smile. Her pale green eyes glowed through the dimness of the room. When it became too much, he reached lazily for her wrist. They’d been together for long enough that she knew what it meant, she knew that he was spent.

Kai loosened her grip around him and tilted his cock up, revealing the underside of his shaft to her. Her tongue flattened and she lapped thick strands of cum off of the vein that protruded.

“ _Mmm,_ ” Zuko hummed, and he stroked his fingers through her hair, “that’s good. Clean me up, baby.”

His cum coated her tongue and left a salty film over the inside of her mouth after she swallowed it. Kai didn’t particularly _like_ having his load in her mouth, but she knew how much he liked it. And she wasn’t done with him yet.

She squeezed her fingers around the base of his cock, hoping to hold as much blood in his shaft as possible as she rested her head on Zuko’s inner thigh. She rolled her tongue over his smooth balls, tasting the drool that’d dribbled out of her mouth earlier when he was holding her nose against his lap.

“Nuhuh,” Zuko said, but there was a moan hiding behind his protest, “too much.”

Kai took one of his balls into her mouth and sucked slowly, sliding her fingers up over his shaft again. He was still hard, completely. She heard him whisper vulgarities as he slipped his hand into her hair.

Kai enjoyed looking up at him from this position. She could see every crease in his body, the definition of his muscles that shimmered with sweat. His free hand was tucked beneath a pillow and his eyes were squeezed shut, a look of sheer bliss lying on his face.

Zuko tightened his grip on her hair slightly, he’d trained her on what his subtle, silent actions meant. She spit onto his cock and stroked him one or two times before taking him into her mouth again. His cock filled her throat as he pushed her head down. Kai held her breath, tears began to burn her eyes. And just when she thought that her vision was about to start fading to black -- Zuko pulled her by the hair halfway up his shaft. Kai gasped for breath and tears ran freely down her cheeks.

“So pretty with my cock in your throat.” Zuko grumbled to himself.

Kai closed her lips around him and got back to work again, stroking him freely as she bobbed her head up and down. She palmed his balls, feeling them tighten in her hand.

“ _Ffffucking.._ I’m gonna cum again.” He moaned, and she felt the subtle jerk of his hips. “Take it in your mouth this time, sweetie.”

She was going to anyway, but he didn’t give her a choice regardless. Zuko thrust into the back of her throat, shooting his second load of cum into her mouth as he pulled her head back down against him, forcing her nose into his pubes. Kai dug her nails into the bed to stop from gagging on his thick member. His rapid ' _ah, ah_ ’'s were adorable.

When Zuko was finished, he released her hair and held her flushed face in his hands, stroking her cheek gently. “Show me.” He said as he looked down at her.

Kai pulled his cock out of her mouth and opened wide, displaying for him his load (though not as abundant as the first) on her tongue.

He smiled with content and she swallowed, hiding the grimace that threatened to show on her face.

Kai stood off the edge of the bed while Zuko recuperated. He felt the slight breeze of her flowing dress catching wind as it slipped off of her shoulders and peaked to see what she could possibly be up to next. The insides of her thighs shined from her juices, he noticed, and when she kneeled onto the space beside him, Zuko knew exactly what it was she wanted.

“Baby, I can’t.” He whined, but his fingers still reached out to stroke her smooth skin. “There’s nothing left in me.”

She straddled his lap, holding his half hard cock in her hand.

“I think you could give me one more.” Kai said. She jerked him slowly, rubbing his head against her swollen clit. Zuko recoiled slightly from the sting of overstimulation. He shook his head, for it felt like expressing himself verbally would’ve been too much work.

Kai leaned down, kissing beads of sweat off of his collar and nibbling on his skin delicately. She stroked his shaft between her sleek lips and swore she could feel him growing again.

“Give me one more. Come on, I’ll make it worth your while.” She whispered.

Zuko smiled in his half conscious state. He folded his other hand beneath his head and noticed that it ached, _everything_ ached. He could feel the fervid pumping of his blood and even that hurt a little bit.

“Make your offer, but I’m spent.” He said.

Kai nuzzled his neck, kissing the spot just behind his ear. “I’ll let you cum inside me.” She said. Her hand snaked between their bodies, he stood at full staff again.

Zuko’s breath caught in his chest. He felt butterflies flutter in the pits of his stomach at the thought of filling her up. His eyes popped open to see her sitting up on his lap, she was waiting for his answer.

“You’re serious?” He asked.

“Mhm.”

He shook his head, knowing that he’d be dead in the morning.

_But it would be worth it._

Kai pushed the head of his cock into her and sat fully against his lap, taking him all the way in the first stroke. A slightly pained moan rolled off of Zuko’s tongue. His cock throbbed inside of her, both from being stroked raw and the overwhelming urge to give her more of him.

“Goddamn it.” He growled, teeth clenched. He felt shaky all over and his eyes struggled to remain focused. She kept him balls deep inside of her, grinding their hips together as his thick patch of hair stroked her clit.

“I can’t…” Zuko choked out, he gripped the sheets hard enough to pull them loose from the corners of the bed, “Can’t wait.. Gonna cum..”

Kai leaned down, pressed her breasts against his strained chest. She dotted soft kisses along his jaw, content with the fact that she was pushing him to his limit.

“That’s okay, baby. You can cum.”

She lifted her hips off of him and then back down only once before a string of loud, pained curse words echoed off of the vaulted ceiling. Zuko felt like he was simultaneously melting and bursting into flames as he drowned in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

In the end, he was begging for Kai to stop and she was rolling off his chest in a fit of laughter. Zuko couldn’t move. He stared up at the ceiling, bleary eyed and possibly clinging to life by the pure love that he felt for the girl.

“I fucking hate you.” He croaked out, lips permanently fixed into a smile.

Kai curled herself against his body, “I love you, too.”


	12. Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare

Kai lay in the fetal position on the overstuffed mattress pad. Every part of her ached. Woven imprints from rope lined her body, it’d been a relief when Jet untied the knots. Her back side was raw and dark red from his relentless hand. Her ass would be bruised with shades of purple and blue more beautiful than the Milky Way by morning. Heat radiated over her face and neck from the assault she’d received. Jet smacked her only lightly, but he choked her until she tapped rapidly on his arm, signaling that she couldn’t breathe.

And Kai loved every moment of it. Her chest heaved now, her nerves tingled. The pain Jet put her through made the pleasure feel that much sweeter. 

He leaned over her gelatinous body and kissed her temple, brushing the damp hair out of her face. “Turn over, baby.”

She wanted nothing more than to sink into the mattress when he whispered to her like that, soft and slow. Kai rolled onto her stomach, pulling a pillow under her cheek because it hurt too much to rest against the bed.

Jet slathered her back side with fresh aloe vera. He touched her gently, not wanting to bring her any more pain. 

“How’s that feel?” He asked, and she only nodded in response. 

A cold ice pack met her skin next. Kai sighed with relief and finally allowed her muscles to relax. Jet kept the bag on each cheek for ten minutes, then switched. She’d almost fallen asleep to the soothing repetition when the cooling session came to an end. 

Jet leaned down and placed delicate lips along her spine. He wrapped her up in his arms, turning her over and lifting her into his laps. Kai molded her body to fit his. She draped her hands lazily around his torso and leaned her head against his bare chest. 

He could feel the heat radiating off of her cheek. Jet held her gently by the face, guiding her head a few inches back and tilting her chin with his thumb to get a better look at her.

“Did I catch your ear a few times?” Jet asked. Her left lobe was bright red and slightly swollen.

“Just once, it’s okay.”

He shook his head, disappointed in his own negligence, and sat the ice pack against his shoulder. Jet guided her ear onto it, allowing her to rest once again.

“I’m sorry, babydoll. I’ll be more careful next time.” He said, stroking her long hair loose from the braid he’d just been wrapping his fist into.

Kai fell into a hazy trance, comforted by his fingers that washed softly over her sore skin. Jet leaned back against the wall behind the bed, he pulled a quilt around the two of them and absentmindedly swayed side to side — rocking his lover into a half sleep that she resisted for no reason at all, other than the fact that she loved this part of their life together.

“You’ve been so good lately, y’know.” He cooed, pulling her tighter against his skin. “Such a good girl. I wish I could give you more, you deserve it.”

She kissed the jut of his collarbone, trying so hard to stay awake. “I don’t want more. I want  _ this _ .” Kai nuzzled her face further into his neck, mewling, “Every night, I want this.”

Jet smiled into her hair. He slid down against the mattress and covered the dying flame to his right, leaving them with only the silvery moonlight that shined in through the windows. 

“Go to sleep, baby. And remember that I love you.”


	13. Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dubcon/Questionable Consent

Sokka stumbled home late in the night after an evening out with pals. It was a wonder he’d made it back to the one bedroom house at all. Even after living in the Southern Earth Kingdom for nearly five years, he still got lost in the winding streets of Omashu. Luckily, his body always shifted into auto pilot when he was this drunk.

It was a painfully hot summer. Sweat painted Sokka’s clothes to his skin, he’d never been able to part with his Water Tribe garments. As soon as the door slammed shut behind them, they came off. He stumbled over his own feet as he stepped out of his boots and pants, leaving him in only his underwear.

Sokka gulped down a glass of water (he’d thank himself for it come morning) and focused on not making too much noise as he navigated through the hallway toward his bedroom.

Kai left the door cracked for him. She always did when he told her he’d be out late. It was almost their weekend tradition now.

He stopped in the door frame and leaned his shoulder against it, admiring his girlfriend’s sleeping body from afar. She had a habit of kicking off the blankets when she got too hot, it drove Sokka mad on nights like this. The hazy moonlight washed over her exposed torso and inner skin of her thighs. 

Sokka felt blood rushing from his brain to his cock. He squeezed himself through his underwear and growled, stroking himself off wouldn’t be enough this weekend.

He crawled into bed beside Kai and she didn’t stir. A half empty mug of kava sat on the nightstand to her left. She’d been having trouble sleeping lately, turning to natural remedies to thrust her into a slumber.

Sokka ran his fingers over her thighs, pawing at her skin and spreading her legs open further. He loved when she wore her under clothes to bed, it was a treat, waking up to her bare skin pressed against his.

“Wake up, babe.” Sokka whispered as he planted sloppy kisses over her chest. 

He thought he heard her sweet, sleepy voice moan a “Nuhuh” in response, but that could’ve just been his imagination.

Her bandeau slipped easily down her breasts with the nudge of his nose. He brushed his teeth over her nipples, lapping at them gently with his tongue. They had always been so sensitive.

Still, nothing. Kai lay half beneath him on her back, her hands shoved under the pillows that she rested her head on. Sokka looked up at her with ravenous hunger, she was so beautiful on the rare occasions that she slept peacefully, not a worry in the world showing on her face.

He pressed his fingers against the center of her hips. Her underwear was wet, warm juices seeping through the thin fabric. His thumb rubbed circles around her clit. 

Kai shifted. Her knee crooked outward, giving him full access to her sex. She turned her head to the side and a soft sigh escaped into the air around them. Sokka smiled as he tugged on her nipple with his teeth.

“Honey.” He said as he dragged her panties to the side, sliding his middle finger between her lips and dipping it in only to the knuckle. 

“Mmsleepy..” Kai moaned. 

Sokka plunged two of his long, thick fingers inside of her. She was sloppy wet, as if she’d brought herself to climax only moments before falling asleep. He felt her clench up for a moment and then relax. Sokka kissed up her chest and over her jaw line, planting delicate lips against her own.

And Kai kissed him back. She didn’t move a muscle, but she kissed him back gently as he pulled his fingers forward inside of her. Sokka’s head swam in a slurry of drunken pros and cons. 

_ This is wrong…  _ He told himself.

_ But she’s giving me signs. We’d be doing this if she were awake, too.  _ The other half of him argued.

His cock strained in his underwear. It ached for release. He pulled it out and used the sleek liquid that coated his fingers to stroke himself. 

It wasn’t enough. The devil on Sokka’s shoulder won and he kicked his knees up under her thighs, stroking his head against her swollen clit. He ran his hands over her smooth stomach, feeling all of her soft hairs against his fingers. Her chest was flushed red like it usually was when they made love. 

Sokka chose not to think about the technicalities as he pushed his cock all the way inside of her. Instead he just melted, his brain gelatinous with love and primal attraction and alcohol. He rested inside of her for a few moments and then dragged himself out slowly, then pushed in to the hilt again. 

He held onto her with one hand, digging his fingers into the jut of her hip bones, with the other he held himself above her. Sokka closed his eyes and crashed in and out of her. She was getting wetter, he realized. The walls of her cunt were tightening around his cock and he wasn’t yet sure whether it was because she was trying to force him out or because he was pushing her closer to the edge. His grunts were loud and animalistic. 

Kai grabbed on to him. He stopped only for a second, opening his eyes to see that she’d pulled her hand out from beneath her head and placed it on his ribs. She was holding onto him, not pushing him away.

Sokka fucked into her harder and watched the subtle changes in Kai. Her cheeks were flushed red and her lips had parted a tiny bit. He wondered if she’d be able to cum like this — without being fully aware that she was even doing so.

He pushed his cock balls deep inside of her and grinded his waist between her legs, dragging his coarse hair over her clit. She whimpered and whined, her eyebrows knitted together as she contracted around him. Her nails dug gently into the soft flesh covering his ribs.

Sokka relished in the pleasure that her orgasm brought him.

But it was short lived. Her climax milked his own out quickly. Sokka pulled his cock out of her, spilling cum onto the sheets between her legs as his head lolled atop his shoulders.

When he came back to his senses — he was still drunk. Kai was still fast asleep. Sokka used his underwear to sop up the mess he’d made and pulled her bra back over her breasts. 

He crawled into bed beside her and covered both of them up, ashamed of what he’d just done to the girl he said “I love you” to daily.

But then Kai turned onto her side, the most movement she’d made since Sokka’s return home, and curled her body up against his chest. She stretched her knee over his thigh and nuzzled herself so far into his rib cage that he thought she was trying to crawl under his skin.

She kissed his chest once and then was out again. 

As if nothing had even happened.


	14. Day 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breeding

Zuko woke up in stages. 

First, he became aware that he was only dreaming. The scene around him wasn’t true, and he could manipulate it only for a moment because it all started to disappear around him.

Next, his eyes fluttered open. They were still too heavy for him to control, so he drifted in and out of sleep for an indefinite amount of time. This was his favorite part of waking up — he got to watch snippets of his wife getting ready for the day, like the briefest day dream come to life.

Then everything came into focus. He was almost always lying on his back, the space next to him empty with the sheets turned down. Zuko was back in the real world, back in his kingdom. Surrounded by silk sheets and iron walls and shades of red that he could never escape.

It wasn’t bad, just repetitive. He’d had the same schedule for seven years now, day in and day out, ever since he took over the throne at eighteen.

Zuko was only a teenager then, but he very much considered himself a man now. He was a  _ husband _ . The anniversary of that title had passed only a few days ago. Life had actually calmed down quite a bit since he and Kai got engaged. All of Zuko’s affairs were in order and she was no longer traveling back and forth between the Fire and Earth territories.

Zuko pulled himself out of bed and stretched, he could hear water hitting the floor in the next room, a faucet turning on and off sporadically. 

Kai lay in the oversized tub that was filled to the brim. Her hair flowed freely over the edge, nearly touching the ground behind her. Red rose petals floated in the water and oils that would make her skin silky smooth mixed like a shimmery potion with the liquid.

“I had another dream.” Zuko said.

Kai kept her eyes closed and head rested against the back of the ceramic. “Jeez, you’ve got it bad, huh?”

She turned her palm over, welcoming him to place his hand in hers. Zuko touched her fingers and she brought his knuckles to her lips, kissing each of them. Kai placed his hand against her cheek, nuzzling into him like a kitten.

“Join me. We can talk about it.”

Progress. That’s what was happening. The first time he’d had these dreams, Kai heard only their subject before she refused to speak any more about them.

She shifted forward, making room for him behind her. Zuko stepped out of his shorts and into the warmth, his legs on either side of her as she leaned back against his chest.

“What do you want to have a baby so bad for, anyways?” Kai asked.

Truth be told, Zuko wasn’t exactly sure. He’d never pictured himself having children. Maybe his dad had ruined the whole “fatherhood” thing for him. But lately he was having these dreams — the most vivid dreams that he could remember. They entailed a baby girl with amber eyes like Zuko, olive skin like Kai. She was born with a head full of hair and fire in her blood. She wasn’t even created yet, but he was already wrapped around her finger.

“We need an heir, my love.” Zuko said, kissing her ear. “The Fire Sages are on my ass about it. If we don’t give them one, the throne goes to Azula or her spawn when we pass.”

Kai rolled her eyes. “I swear, those old men have a detailed spreadsheet based solely on how often we fuck.”

But there were other reasons for why Kai always made Zuko pull out. When they were younger, it was because their lives were so busy. They simply didn’t have the time for a baby. Now..

“How can I be a parent when I never had one, Zuko?” She asked. “I’m not exactly the ‘motherly’ type.”

“That isn’t true. You were pretty much Toph’s mother while she was growing up.”

Kai had never considered herself as such. An older sister, maybe, but never a maternal figure. Besides, she needed Toph just as much as Toph needed her.

“Would it be selfish of me to admit that maybe I just want to see you carrying my child?” Zuko whispered. He lowered his face to her shoulder, kissing water droplets off of her skin. His hand dipped beneath the surface of the bath and stroked across her hips. 

Her stomach was flat now, toned from such strenuous training. But the thought of her belly growing as Zuko’s child grew with her.. he scraped his teeth across her flesh. Kai tilted her head as he sucked gently on the artery in her neck, feeling her heart thump as her blood rushed.

He dipped his hand lower, pawing at her thighs to open for him. 

“Do you really get off on that?” Kai asked, breathy and heated. “The thought of filling me up and getting me pregnant.”

Zuko’s growl vibrated her throat and she got her answer. He tugged on her pubic hair before dipping his fingers between her legs, stroking her clit beneath the warm water that surrounded them. He wrapped his free hand around her chin, tilting her head back to devour her lips. 

When he finally gave her a chance to breathe, both of their lips had been kissed raw. Zuko had a terrible habit of looking at her with the ravenous eyes of a starved animal when he was this aroused. And here she was — his for the taking.

If she wanted him, of course.

“I’ll give you  _ one _ chance.” Kai told him. She could feel the gentle push of his hips beneath her as he rubbed his stiff cock against the small of her back.

Zuko held her by the waist, turning her toward him as water spilled onto the cold floors to create steam. 

“I won’t if it isn’t what you want, Kai.” He said. Her lips lingered close to his as she straddled his lap, gripping the lip of the tub behind him. “We can always just keep practicing.”

She smiled and lowered herself onto his cock, stroking him between the lips of her pussy while she got ready to take him.

“You just want me to say it, don’t you?” She asked.

Zuko smirked. He’d been caught.

He caught her hips during one of her forward gyrations, pressing his head against her slippery cunt.

Kai rested her forehead against his, their noses brushing as her face turned to fit his features. “I  _ want _ you to get me pregnant, baby.”

She spoke so sweet, her words tasted like afternoon tea with a spoonful of sugar against his lips. He hated when she got like this, it was the most tormenting form of control — feigning servitude because she knew it turned Zuko into putty that she could roll around in her fingers. His cock throbbed as she spoke.

“I want you to fill me up and put a baby in me. Please, my love?”

Zuko pulled her hips down against him hard, sliding inside of her with no mercy. Her cunt stretched around his cock and her warmth nearly sent him over the edge of oblivion. 

He held her against his chest while he fucked up into her, sending waves of water flowing onto the bathroom floor. Kai rested her head against his shoulder while he used her for his own pleasure. She liked the rare times when he was a little bit selfish in bed.

She began grinding her hips downward to meet his thrusts, her tongue lapping at his neck sporadically as he hit her depths. Eventually, Zuko let her take over completely. He relaxed against the back of the tub while she rode his cock, her whimpers playing melodically throughout the room, bringing with them breaths of hot air that landed on his skin.

“So fucking good, baby.. you’re so good.” He ran his fingers over spine while cooing half intelligible praises at her. “ _ Fuck _ , your pussy.. so tight around my cock.”

Kai heard the strain in his voice and felt pride in knowing that she’d caused it. She kissed up his neck and nibbled on his jaw until they were face to face again.

“If I let you cum inside me, does that mean I can call you ‘Daddy’?” She asked, only half joking.

He scraped his nails down her back and a deep growl formed in his chest. Zuko could feel the cum churning in his balls, begging to coat her insides.

She held his face lovingly, her pussy stroking him off with steady up and down movements from her hips. 

“Cum inside me, daddy.”

Zuko felt his cock jerk and then the breath being ripped out of his lungs. His eyes rolled back in his head and intense waves of pleasure washed over him. She felt warmer now, wetter, as she rode him through his climax. 

He couldn’t believe he’d lived without this — the everlasting sensation of how it felt to fill her cunt with his hot sperm. His heart and mind exploded with overwhelming adoration for this woman.

He felt groggy when it was over. His body ached from the blood being drained out of it and into his cock. Kai remained on top of him, resting against his chest with his member still inside of her.

“Just lay with me for a second. So it doesn’t all come out.” She said.

Zuko would’ve held her in that half empty tub for the rest of their lives if she would’ve just asked. He counted her racing heartbeats until they slowed down to a normal rhythm, stroked her wet hair so it wouldn’t tangle later in the day.

“Let’s go back to bed, baby. I can cancel my meetings for today.”

Kai nodded and he picked her up in his arms, never bothering to dress either of them as he laid her down in bed next to him.

“Don’t tell the Fire Sages.” She said. “I know they keep track of when I’m fertile. I’ll be pregnant by tomorrow, but let’s let them think they’d made a mistake.”

Zuko’s heart jumped. 

He was going to be a dad.


	15. Day 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sensory Deprivation

“I don’t know if I like this.” Sokka said, though he couldn’t hear himself speak.

He laid sprawled out with his hands resting above his head, tied at the wrist. A scarf was fastened over his eyes and his ears had been plugged with cotton.

It was a weird feeling — being disconnected from the world. He felt truly alone even though he knew he wasn’t. 

Kai made him wait for a while before she touched him. She laid between his legs on the bed, stroking her fingers over his thighs, feeling the sparse hairs against her skin. Sokka could pretend that he wasn’t sure about this all he wanted, but his cock still stood thick and erect. 

She replaced her fingers with her lips, nuzzling against his legs and kissing his toned muscles. His cock jumped, startled by every touch as he couldn’t anticipate what was coming. With his newly found deaf and blindness, Sokka’s body was working overtime. Everything was a surprise — Kai’s fingers that drew abstract shapes inside his thighs, her lips that kissed the spot where his leg met his hip.

And her tongue, as it lapped delicately at the head of his cock, thirsty for his precum. 

He moaned louder now that he couldn’t hear himself. Kai noticed him sink into the bed as he finally relaxed, no longer trying to guess where she’d be next. She dragged her velvety tongue up the underside of his cock, stroking the thick vein that protruded there. 

Sokka’s voice cracked as he moaned and Kai smiled, she hadn’t heard him do that since they were teenagers. 

She took him into her mouth, working down his shaft slowly, making sure every inch was coated heartily with warm spit. Sokka’d never noticed the thin streams of saliva rolling over his balls before, but now the sensation made him buck his hips, forcing his cock further into Kai’s throat.

Her eyes watered for a moment before she readjusted. No matter how many years passed, Kai had never been able to fully accommodate the girth of his shaft. Her jaw was always left aching by the end of the night. She could feel that same dull pain beginning to settle in her bones now.

It was a pain that she welcomed, as it meant she was doing a good job.

Kai closed her lips around his cock halfway down its length, sucking him off slowly as her hand squeezed the base. 

Sokka growled. Pure blackness surrounded him and now he was being engulfed in immense pleasure like he’d never experienced before. His senses were no longer clouded by things that could tarnish this moment.

“Harder.” he begged, “Your hand — squeeze harder.”

She tightened her grip and stroked him as she bobbed her head on his lap. The pressure on that vein caused him to throb against the inside of her cheek, salty precum coated her tongue.

Kai could feel his deep groan vibrate the back of her throat as she took him all the way down. It hurt, and she couldn’t breathe, but the way his breaths came out in sharp gasps made it worth it. She was enjoying this just as much as he was.

Sokka thrust up into her mouth again, somehow shoving his cock further down her throat. Kai gagged, tears burned her eyes as she tried so hard to breathe out of her nose.

“ _ Fuuuck…”  _ Sokka grasped for the rails of the headboard. “A-again, do that again. Gag on my cock.”

It took Kai every ounce of willpower she possessed to not climb on top of him. He rarely ever spoke in obscenities, but when he did —  _ spirits _ , it was so beautiful. She pressed her nose into the thick bush of pubic hairs below his waist, squeezing her tear-clouded eyes shut as she choked on his dick.

“Oh,  _ god _ , just like that, Kai.” 

He throbbed against the walls of her straining throat and she knew what was next.

“I’m cumming, baby.” He whispered, as it was too much to speak. 

Sokka’s warm load coated her tonsils, causing her muscles to contract around him. He tried to thrust further into her but there was nowhere left to go, he was bottomed out. 

In the darkness that surrounded him, light burst through the veil of seclusion. Colors that Sokka never knew existed and couldn’t articulate swarmed his mind as his body tore apart with such extreme pleasure. He didn’t feel like he was a part of this world or any other. And when it began to fade, his shattered mind didn’t mend itself quickly. Sokka was left floating through oblivion, a tingling puddle of nerves and sensitivity that was content with life if this happened to be the end.

Kai took a deep breath and wiped her face when she finally pulled herself off of him. Spit coated her chin and she ached terribly.

She pulled the scarf off of Sokka’s face and the cotton out of his ears. His pupils were blown out, blue irises nearly completely black.

“Untie me.” He told her, and she did.

Sokka held out his hand, motioning for her to hand him the rope she’d used to restrain him.

“Your turn.”


	16. Day 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impact Play/Slapping

Jet liked Kai best exactly how she was right now.

Flat on her back, hands grasping for the wall above her, legs spread wide as he held them against the bed by the back of her knees. 

Her braid almost always came loose from the impact of his body thrusting against hers, strands of hair that she didn’t care enough to move covering her face. She kept her eyes closed anyways, what did she need to see past them for?

But Jet wanted to look at her. He rested her leg over his shoulder to free up one of his arms, brushing her hair back so he could watch the way her lips curved as she moaned curse words. 

“So pretty..” He said to himself, stroking her cheek with his calloused thumb. 

Kai opened her eyes as Jet shoved his cock into the hilt, grinding his hips against her inner thighs. Sweat dripped down his chest and over his subtle abs. She knew she’d never get tired of seeing him naked. As angry as Jet made her sometimes, as viscous as their fights were, Kai adored him. And she adored who she was when they were together.

He thumbed her lips open, only pausing long enough for her to kiss his skin before pushing his digit into her mouth. Kai sucked on his thumb and allowed her tongue to loll around it, biting it gently. The way he smiled down at her with approval made her heart sink into her stomach.

Jet thrust into her again and his cock hit so deep that it hurt.

“Holy  _ shit _ …” she cried, “I can feel you in my fucking stomach.”

Kai pressed her hand just below her bellybutton and she was right, Jet could feel the pressure on his cock as she pushed down. His eyes rolled back as he crashed into her over and over.

Sometimes he loved her with such intensity that it wasn’t enough just to fuck her. It wasn’t enough to shower her with praise or lick every inch of her body clean.

Sometimes Jet felt so fucking attracted to her that he wanted to hurt her — like a small animal that’s so cute, you want to cuddle it until it smothers.

He held her cheek in his hand, flushed red and damp with sweat. 

He pulled back and smacked her gently, just enough to startle her. And to his surprise, the walls of her cunt tightened around him. 

“You like that, sweetheart?” He asked, stroking the point of impact. “You want me to slap you around a little?”

Kai stared up at him with doe eyes and nodded. “Harder, harder.” She begged, grasping for his waist, and Jet wasn’t sure which act she was pleading for. 

He crashed into her, pushing her closer to the wall as he pulled his hand back and struck her again. Her cheek turned bright pink, searing with warmth. Her thighs tried to close as she couldn’t sit on the edge of climax any longer.

“Nuhuh.” Jet said as he kicked her legs back apart with his knees. She contracted around him as he slapped her again,  _ hard  _ this time, the sound could be heard from outside of their treehouse. “ _ Fucking hell,  _ you’re milking my cock, Kai…”

She winced during the next blow. His hand was rough, scratching her cheek as it made contact. But the pain mixed with pleasure complimented each other the way salty does sweetness.

“On your knees, on your knees.” He said with haste, pulling out of her and grabbing her by the hair closest to her scalp. 

Jet stood up on the bed as Kai kneeled below him. He stroked his cock to the view of her slapped red cheeks waiting to be covered in cum. She smiled as the first rope hit her skin, it stung and then cooled her newest injury.

When he was done, Jet held her lovingly by the face, swiping his thumb through the mess he’d made.

“Slapping, huh?” He said, teasing. “That’s a new one.”

Kai pulled away from him and started toward the pail of water in the corner.

“Shut up.”


	17. Day 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face Fucking

Zuko and Kai had taken to sneaking away quite a bit during their stay in Ba Sing Se. The Gaang was still under the impression that Kai was searching for her mother, and Iroh was busy preparing for the opening of The Jasmine Dragon. They didn’t get to see each other as much as their hormone filled teenage hearts would’ve liked, but when they did, they made the most of their time.

Kai dragged Zuko into the seclusion of a bamboo forest this time. They’d been on their way back from the little oasis where they’d spent close to an hour dry humping below the surface of the water. Zuko’d learned quickly what a sucker Kai was for sweet talking and fingering, and though he wasn’t much of a poet, he was happy to curl his long fingers up inside of her while he cooed against her skin about how warm and wet she was.

That’s what had landed them in the confines of that bamboo forest — Kai’s hazy, love struck mind couldn’t stand the thought of running all the way back to Zuko’s apartment. She wanted him  _ now.  _

Zuko pressed his hungry lips against hers and kissed his way down her neck, biting her flesh and scratching his nails over the exposed small of her waist. He was so stiff that it hurt, but if he kept grinding his cock against her stomach, he’d end up cumming in his shorts like a preteen having their first orgasm.

The warmth of Kai’s hand slipping beneath his waistband was a relief, Zuko’s body went pliant at her touch. He held her close to his chest, groaning into her hair while she kissed his bare chest.

“Think anyone can see us?” Kai asked, but her question didn’t resonate to Zuko. His mind was filled with too much static.

She stooped to her knees with a level of grace that Zuko hadn’t seen before. Any other women that he’d had, ones that he’d picked up at port bars during his travels, had nearly fallen over themselves to take his cock in their mouths. They were hungry and desperate and needed to feel useful to someone.

Kai looked up at him with a subtle smile on her face and Zuko knew that he was  _ lucky  _ to be receiving this girl’s attention. 

She pulled his cock out of his shorts and inspected it for a moment, it looked much bigger in her hands than it’d felt inside of her. 

That thought alone caused Kai’s body to feel tingly with lust all over again — the fact that she knew this was just foreplay. She’d have him again later in the day, her hips pressed against his thin mattress while he took her from behind. Or maybe he’d hold her on his lap and they’d grind into each other while spilling breathy moans onto the other’s lips.

Kai stroked her tongue up the underside of his cock, long and slow, pressing against the thick vein that lived there. Zuko’s head fell back on his shoulder. 

Her tongue felt like materialized heaven, and her mouth was even softer. She took him between her lips and sucked him off in sections, making sure that every inch of his cock was dripping with saliva before she moved on to the next inch.

“Holy…  _ shit.”  _ Zuko moaned, and her eyes darted up at him.

She grabbed the base of his cock but Zuko didn’t want that. He reached down, moved her hand away, and placed his palm at the nape of her neck. She looked a little scared at that moment. 

“I’m not gonna let you choke, baby.” He said softly.

Then he weaved his fingers into her hair, guiding her head forward. Kai closed her eyes as the head of his cock slid into her throat. She breathed through her nose as he held her there.

A string of curses flowed out of Zuko’s mouth, “fuck” and “shit” and a couple of “just like that”.

He thrust even further into her, and Kai’s eyes welled up with tears. She did her best to hold her throat open as his thrusts became more hasty and soon she wasn’t sucking him off at all anymore. Zuko was fucking her throat just the same as he would’ve her pussy, his moans bouncing off of the chutes of bamboo around them.

To Kai’s surprise, she felt her clit throbbing between her legs. She squeezed her thighs together and moaned around his shaft over the friction it caused.

Zuko’s cock jumped in her throat. He was watching her, he knew what she was doing — secretly playing with herself as he used her. 

“I’m gonna cum in your mouth.” He said.

It wasn’t a question, and even if it was, he gave her no time to respond before Kai felt the first of his load hit the back of her tongue. It was thick and hot and salty and oh god did she want more. She sucked him the best she could, milking his orgasm as he flooded her mouth with cum. 

Zuko held her there for a few moments after he was done. It became easier once his cock began to deflate. His chest heaved above her as he caught his breath and when he finally let go of her neck, Kai gasped for breath, too, coughing as her throat retracted back to normal size.

The tears that she’d been holding in finally spilled over but all of his cum had made it safely into her stomach. Zuko looked at her, face wet and cheeks red, like she was made of gold. Pure fucking gold.

“I’m sorry.” He said, picking her up and putting her back on her feet. “I shouldn’t have been that rough the first time.”

Kai continued coughing and between fits, choked out, “I’m fine with it, but give me a little warning next time, asshole.”


End file.
